


Coldness of the Past: Warmth of the Future

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Daughters of Baker Street [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jim x Sebastian, Jim x Sherlock, M/M, Remembrance Day, sherlock x john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story similar to the other one, but this time it's Remembrance Day (Veterans Day in the US.)  This is also an introduction to "Daughters of Baker Street" which is about the daughters of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldness of the Past: Warmth of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was in no way disrespect anyone, I realize the importance of this day, and the sacrifices that were made. Again no disrespect was intended.
> 
> I only own the OC characters, the rest belong to their respected owners.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't judge me on the title, coming up with a title is hard sometimes.

Every Remembrance Day, Dr. John Watson would attend the ceremony in London.  
  
His daughters, Lucy, Johanna, and Olivia would stand with their father, and his husband Sherlock would also be there; because he know the importance of this day.  
  
The three girls, all stood in a row: the eldest daughter Lucy stood right next to John, the middle daughter Johanna stood in the middle, and finally the youngest daughter Olivia stood at the end of the row.  
  
During the ceremony, they all stood in silence, Olivia then walked over to John and held his hand.  
  
Even though John wasn't Olivia's father, John still saw her as his own.  
  
John then picked up Olivia, and held her.  
  
Meanwhile Jim and Sebastian was standing far away from the crowd with their daughter Becky.  
  
They stood in silence while holding each others hands.  
  
After the moment of silence and the ceremony was over, both families bumped into each other.  
  
both parents just nodded silently to each other, and Olivia just awkwardly waved at Becky.  
  
"Hello Jim."  
  
"John, Sherlock."  
  
"Doing well?"  
  
"Yes, and you're girls?"  
  
"If you harm a single hair on their head."  
  
"Don't worry. Jim interrupted.  I'm not planing to harm them, I'm actually a parent myself."  
  
"I guess this is your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Becky Moran."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Later that night back to their flat, John was sitting at his chair in the living room, remembering all of the pains of his past.  
  
He then went back to reality, when he heard a little voice.  
  
"Are you okay, Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Olivia."  
  
Lucy and Johanna were already asleep when John placed Olivia in her bed.  
  
"Good night daddy."  
  
"Good night my precious little mouserat."  
  
"You know with most people, if a significant others child isn't their's; they'd try to leave as quickly as possible."   
  
"Well I'm not most people, even if Olivia isn't my daughter; I still want to be there for her."  
  
"Why would you?"  
  
"Well if I wasn't there for you or her, who would be?"  
  
"I love you John."  
  
"I love you as well Sherlock."

**Author's Note:**

> A mouserat is a hybrid creature that lives in this universe. It is a Rat/Mouse hybrid that has lived in the streets of London since the Victorian era. They are a clever yet benevolent creatures and usually don't cause harm.


End file.
